Anakin Skywalker Private Eye
by The Almighty Shipper
Summary: Star Wars Film Noir Style, warning this will not be a happy story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I claim no copyright, all rights go to their respective owners.

Circa 1947, San Francisco:

It was just another ordinary day, dark and gloomy, it had been raining all week, even as I pulled the venetian blinds down the rain that pounded against the window was still clearly visible. My partner Ben Kenobi was out for the night, he was more of an early bird while remained a creature of the night so in a way I worked the night shift. The smoke from my cigarette filled my office it could've been mistaken for the San Francisco fog that comes in almost every night. Our office was small it was the best we could afford, just a simple office layout two desks Ben's and my own, two leather chairs in front of the desks so we could both handle clients, a small secretary desk outside the office, it was mostly for show, we could never afford a secretary. It wasn't much but it paid the bills as well as the bourbon. Finally on the door it read in yellow paint Skywalker and Kenobi Private investigators. You don't get rich in this racket, sometimes you get beaten up, or shot at or in my case tossed in the jailhouse once or twice. In my job you meet a lot of people, some you hate, some you love. Either way they have one thing in common, that being that this city had strangled or stolen any innocence they had to begin with. You look at this city and to anyone else it shines as bright as a diamond but it's faker than cubic zirconium, Ironic for those who call this place the golden city. The beauty of San Francisco only masks its ruthlessness, she'll laugh as you fall and she'll kick you when your down then walk away with the next gullible sucker and do it all over again. In this racket trouble is usually a gorgeous face with a smith and wesson pressed against your gut. It was a pretty easy night until I heard the sound of heels click clack against the marble floor and then a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said and in walked trouble.

She was every mans dream, for a moment or two she stood in the doorway, that creamy white double breasted coat was cut a little short but did show off her curves. Shiny leather black gloves held her cigarette holder between the trigger and middle finger. That black skirt wasn't long enough to be called modest but wasn't short enough to be called trashy either. Her legs went for miles, they were finely toned, they looked so good she didn't need to wear those stockings to make them look good. You could tell this dame came from high society based on her looks, her clothes, and the way she dragged on her cigarette. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled tightly into a perfect bun. She had a small beauty mark above her her ruby red lips. As she walked closer her white heels click clacked against the floor, she knew how to walk with elegance in her step. She wore a black little hat with a veil attached to it which almost covered those intoxicating brown eyes. Yeah I knew from the moment I saw her this dame spelled trouble, so I played it cool.

"Are you Anakin Skywalker, the private detective?" She asked, her voice was deep and sultry, like when you take a long drag on a freshly lit cigarette.

"That's right sister, have a seat" I said pointing to the chair in front of my desk, cigarette in hand.

She took a seat in the leather chair in front of my desk.

"Now what can I help you with miss?" I asked, the miss was an educated guess.

"Amidala, Padme Amidala, I have a job for you" She said

"I'm listening" I said back

"I need you find someone for me, my little sister, Ahsoka Amidala, she came here with her friend Barriss Offee about a week ago and we haven't heard anything from her since" Padme finished before taking a puff on her cigarette holder.

She crossed her legs, they were wrapped in finely woven nylon grey stockings. Then she took off one of her leather gloves and unclasped her little purse in her lap. She then took out some photos of her sister and boy she a sight for my weary eyes. Ahsoka was short strawberry blonde, she looked around the age of eighteen, curillian blue eyes, legs that could rival her sisters, her body was wrapped around a crimson red lace collar swing evening dress with the sleeves cut off, with red heels to match her dress. The last thing I notice about her picture is she has a necklace in the shape of a cross, the cross shape on the necklace seemed larger than it needed to be was more petite than her buxom older sister but still extremely good looking.

"Why didn't you go to the police, I'm sure they could use the paycheck as much I could" I asked.

"Because I wouldn't want to attract any attention to myself, I guess I should explain… our parents don't even know I'm here they're away on vacation and they'll be back in two weeks, if our parents ever caught wind of this I fear it would cause them to much worry" Padme explained.

"I'm ready to pay you forty dollars a day, plus expenses, I can pay you now if you like?" She offered.

"You've done your homework I see" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Any idea where she might be, give me a place to start" I said.

"I'm not exactly sure, she did describe the neighborhood she was living in though, she said she was living in tough neighborhood, at least I thought it was tough, the manager of the rooming house was a most unpleasant person, he smelled of liquor and marijuana" Padme explained.

"No need to explain further, I know just the place to look" I said putting my hand to stop her.

"Really, where might that be?" Padme asked a little too anxiously.

"That's for me to find out, its not set in stone, it's just a guess but an educated one" I said.

"Very well here's my card, I've written my number on the back, call me the minute you find anything, anything at all" She said getting up from the chair.

"Don't worry sweetheart I guarantee I'll find her, no one worth that pay grade can hide in this city from me" I said.

"Oh thank you , you don't know how much this means to me" Padme said smiling.

"Please call me Anakin, sweetheart" I said a tad bit too flirty.

"I have the utmost faith in you, and if you need anything else just give me a whistle, you know how to whistle don't ya Anakin" she said before she left and blew me a kiss.

I let my eyes wander as she left, the seams of her stockings were straight, that wiggle dress she wore fit snuggly enough to show off her full set of curves. Whoever this dame was I felt something about her, she was one of those women who was crafted by angels. I had to be careful though given the chance there would be no stopping her from wrapping any man including me around her finger. I was surprised that she didn't try the fake tears and sob story on me like so many other women had done in the past, the only difference between them and her was they had husbands and they were being honest. Yeah that dame gave me an itch that I couldn't quite scratch.

So I found myself employed by a mysterious and alluring women who needed me to find her little sister. And forty dollars a day didn't seem that shabby either. The next question was what to do next, I knew a few places I could start investigating or I could use some of my recourses down at the San Francisco Police Department. It pays to have friends on the force.


	2. Chapter 2

So I called up my partner Ben Kenobi and told him about the case Miss Amidala had for us. With him being an early bird and me being a night owl we decided to compromise and meet at seven P.M the next day hopefully the rain would stop by then. The next day was anything but bright, it was the same as it was any other day in San Francisco, rainy, dark, and gloomy, this annoyed Ben but not me, I couldn't explain it but I liked it when it rained, it never got humid except a little bit in the summertime and we were in fall my favorite neighborhood that Miss Amidala described was all to easy for us to figure out, it was Eddy St. it fit the profile it was full of degenerates, scumbags, drug pushers, and common crooks. Number 446 was an apartment building where I knew the owner Watto from past experiences, sure he was a degenerate but he never committed the crimes, plus he was a good sources of information, all you had to have was a fistfull of dollars or a bottle of booze with you. When we entered there he was Watto passed out on a sofa in the lobby snoring his troubles away, a bottle of scotch was in his left hand as it hung beside the sofa. The smell of marijuana was thick, it didn't bother me much but it made Ben cough a little, Ben wasn't much of a smoker, he didn't even drink nearly as much as I did, I liked to tease him about called him "Boy Scout". It didn't take much to wake Watto up, all we had to do was yank his scotch away. Sloppy drunks like this will tell you anything you wanna know, if you don't push too hard.

"Huh, wai-, what the, what the hell do you want?" He asked still drunk and groggy.

"Oh it's you Skywalker, and Kenobi what can I do for you, don't tell me you two distinguished gentleman's wanna shack up together" Watto tried to joke, thinking we wouldn't notice him slurring the words. We didn't laugh.

"I'm afraid not Watto we're here for some information on a client that we suspect might have stayed here a night or two"Ben said, he spoke with the eloquence of an english gentleman.

"Oh really, you expect me to remember everyone who comes through here, all I ask is if they have enough money, if they do I give them what they want, if not I throw their ass out onto the street" Watto said reaching for the bottle of scotch.

"Just answer the question Watto, or am I gonna have to get tough with you" I said yanking his booze away.

"I wish you wouldn't antagonize him Anakin" Ben said looking at me.

"Have I ever been known for my subtle approach" I said hands still in my pocket.

"Screw you, I can still take you gumshoe, just let me stand up and get my balance" Watto said getting up and rocking back and forth while he struck a fighting pose fist raised high.

Watto tried to punch me but we easily dodged it making him stagger a few feet while he regained his balance. He came at us again, Ben moved quick and kicked his legs from under him while I gave a hard hook to the face knocking him on his stomach, Marine Corps training kicked in. Watto was breathing hard we could tell he had enough so Ben grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him against the wall, while I frisked him and found a switchblade in his coat pocket. It was black and chrome about ten inches all together. I gave a swift punch to Watto's gut as he doubled over earning me a disapproving look from Ben, but I didn't care he was the brains I was the muscle.

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself Watto, what were you planning on doing with this, and I thought we were friends" I joked as Watto started breathing normal again.

"Alright you win, whattya guys want, I ain't robbed nobody" Watto said.

"We're looking for a young girl named Ahsoka Amidala, we have reason to believe she was or still is here, her sister gave us a description of the landlord of the place she was staying and you happen to fit that description Watto" Ben explained.

"This might help you concentrate a little better" I said showing Watto a picture of Ahsoka.

"Oh, I remember her, she was hot a piece of ass if I ever saw one" Watto said smiling.

"It's not a good idea to talk about her like that, I'm the chivalrous type" I said glaring at Watto.

"Ok, ok, she moved out a couple of days ago, I don't know where, that's all I know alright, now will you let me go" Watto whined as Ben sat him down on the sofa again.

"What room?" I asked.

"Room two nineteen" Watto answered as he laid back down on his back.

The apartment building was silent as we started up the stairs, we decided to check out the room, the door was open when we came to it, so we let ourselves in. It was an ordinary room just like any other, one question puzzled me, why would Ahsoka a dame who came from money shack up in a sleazy run down apartment like this. We were about to give up on our search for any evidence and try our second source of information, when I saw something glisten from under the bed and picked it up, it was a bullet, .38 special the kind used for snub nose revolver or normal revolvers like the one in my shoulder holster. Ben noticed it and we exchanged a confused look, Ahsoka looked like a sweet girl why would a bullet be in her room, she didn't seem like the kinda dame who liked to live dangerously. I picked it up with some tweezers to keep my DNA from getting on it and slipped it into my pocket.

"Either Ahsoka has gotten mixed up in the wrong crowd or Miss Amidala is lying about something important" Ben assumed while stroking his chin.

"Women lie, there notorious for it" I said again earning a disappointed look from Ben.

"Perhaps if I talk to her I could put that theory to the test" Ben argued.

"No thanks Ben, I'll take care of it, c'mon I'll drop off at your place, lord knows the misses must be worrying about you by now" I joked as we exited the building.

Nothing personal against Ben but I knew he would be up to the job, he was good man, good in a fight, good to have your back ,hell we served in the same unit in the Marines during the war in the pacific theatre, ironically he was my superior officer, we both left as Lieutenants after the war was over, but with a skirt he was putty in their hands and they knew it. Ben was a family man he was married to Satine Kryze, a good looking, but a ultimately loyal women who he had met when he was on leave during our time in the service. They were a happy little couple with a baby on the way, the ideal American family. I had never had that, sure there had been plenty of women in my life but nothing ever really that serious. So dropped Ben off at his place in Nob Hill and continued the case on my own, I had my own way of getting the job done. It involved heading over the SFPD, where an old friend would most likely be able help me on the case.

Captain Rex was sitting at his desk when I walked in, he had been in the same Platoon as me and Ben in the Marines, he saved my ass plenty of times in the Pacific. When I walked in he met me with a smile and handshake asking how the other one was doing and made some small talk, he wasn't just a source of information he was my friend. After the war he had done exactly what he had planned to do become a police officer, we stayed in touch and occasionally met for a drink or two when we were off duty just to have a good time, sometimes Ben would join us but like I said before he wasn't much of a drinker. Anyway after we finished our small talk I pulled the .38 bullet out of my pocket with the same tweezers I used to pick it up with.

"What's with the Iron?" Rex asked

"Its for a case, was wondering if you could search the DNA on it" I asked hoping it could lead to some new info on the case.

"Any particular reason Anakin, you know we're just starting with that DNA stuff, the results may not be exactly accurate" Rex explained.

"Its alright, thats a chance I'd have to take, if it could offer anything at all it would help" I said as he got up and took me to analyze it.

The examiner looked at it with gloves on, I didn't really understand the whole DNA analyzing process but I knew enough, the examiner wrapped a see through little place strip of paper around the bullet and looked at the fingerprints on the strip of paper and went to work on analyzing it. It took a few minutes for the analysis to be complete and the examiner came back with the results paper in hand, me and Rex were waiting on a waiting couch outside the examiners office, we got up when he came out.

"So what's the story doc?" I asked

"Well remember these results are not always accurate but if you must know, the DNA matches with that of one Ahsoka Amidala, age twenty two" The Examiner finished, finally a break in the case.

"Thanks doc, you couldn't be more helpful" I said starting to walk out until Rex stopped me.

"Now hold on Anakin, if that bullet was used by a gun that used in a murder than we need to know about it" Rex said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon Rex no murder's been committed as far as I know, and besides let me have this case, if you make a police matter than the police will collect the paycheck, and me and Ben could use that check, besides you owe me for not squealing on you, for that time in the Philippines" I said reminding Rex of a situation of questionable acts to acquire information on a Japanese base during the war.

"Alright fine, you can have the case, but if someone finds out about this, I never talked to you, got it?" Rex asked rhetorically.

"Oh I almost forgot I need you to look up the address of this Ahsoka, I need to ask her a few questions, me an Ben already tried one place and the owner said she moved out maybe she registered to some new place" I suggested to Rex.

"Ugh, follow me, you know your lucky your my friend otherwise I'd tell ya to go to hell" Rex said with a hand gesture to follow him.

We walked towards Rex's secretary, she was slim and blonde with slight freckles, and glasses which made her look like a librarian. She wasn't bad on the eyes though.

"Miss Offee could you please hand me that file there?" He asked and she did as we looked through it. Rex moved his finger down until he came across the name of Lux Bonteri and tapped his finger on the name.

"This is where you wanna go, she moved in with him and he had to file her on her taxes as a dependant, so naturally we had to list her as living with him" Rex explained.

"They live at 1324 Hyde Street, I'd watch my back if I were in that neighborhood, it's one of the worst places in this city, one of my guys went down there for a noise complaint and never came back, it ended in a shootout with two officers dead and five young hoods dead" Rex explained.

"Yeah, I remember, Dogma and Wolffe, sorry about that Rex, they were good men" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"See ya around Anakin" Rex said as I left

"See ya" Was all I said as I walked out and headed for Hyde Street.

I arrived at Hyde Street not long after my visit to the SFPD, I found the building number, the lights were on, that was odd it was pretty late. Most people would be asleep this time of night, what was Lux doing up, it was another apartment building, the stairs creaked loudly as I walked up them, nothing I could do about them so I just continued, so much for the element of surprise. This place smelled worse then Idaho street there were booze stains on the stairs and the smell of booze was strong from every corner until I reached apartment 1324, the lights were still on. I knocked on the door and got a response.

"Who is it, and what do you want" The voice came back.

"Western Union, I got a letter for Lux Bonteri, now will you open up" I said before hearing the door unlock.

"Hey your not western union, what the fuck you want?" He asked as he opened the door and I pushed my way in.

"Hey you can't do that, that breaking and entering" Lux said as he lay on the floor from the force of my push.

"No kidding genius, and I need answers, and your name just happened to come up, now are you gonna answer them or am I gonna have to get tough?" I asked rhetorically.

Lux was a short, stubby, but well put together man, he was in good shape, but I was in better shape. He had a white wife beater shirt on but was still in his everyday pants. He put his hands up in a fighting stance, a crazy look went into his eyes the kind of look when your looking for a fight. He threw a punch that blocked and threw my own hitting him hard across the face making back up, he grabbed me by the side and tackled me to the ground, I hit the floor of his apartment hard and he landed a few good punched to my face but I quickly kicked him off of me. We got back up and traded a few punches for a minute, until I landed two to his face and he began wobbling, and with one uppercut he was sent flying through a glass table he had in the middle of his apartment, and he writhed in pain, but I didn't care I picked him up and sat him down on a chair I found and hit him in the stomach hard to let him know I meant business.

"Talk you lowlife" I said wiping the blood from my mouth.

"What you wanna know" He said heaving.

"One, why'd you attack me, and two where Ahsoka Amidala I heard she was living with you" I said.

"I can answer one of those, I threw that bitch out the other day, she wouldn't put out so I kicked her out, it's a shame really she had quite the ass on her" He said smiling.

"Just shut up and tell me where she is" I ordered.

"Alright, I'll tell ya, she, she-" Lux went silent as he looked behind me as was clearly frightened but before I can see who's behind us, something hits my head and I black out.

When I come too, my vision is blurry and takes a while for me to get my bearings but when my vision returns I see a horrible sight of a Lux still on the chair only he was dead. Stabbed to death, I knew this because if a gun had been used the cops would be here by now, he had a look of horror on his face, whoever killed him must have knew him in some way but they also knew that I was here and didn't want me finding out where Ahsoka was. I decided not to report the dead body, someone would find it sooner or later. Either way this case was getting more and more confusing now there was a dead man because of it, just two questions stayed in my head, who the hell would want to kill Lux and what was Miss Amidala not telling me. However for me was I was gonna get that chance because when I returned to the office she was there waiting for me sitting in the chair across from my desk, without saying anything I take a seat across from her but before she can talk I put my hand up to stop her, and take out a bottle of bourbon and take a swig from the bottle and slam it down.


	3. Chapter 3

The bourbon burns my throat as I slam it down but it does take the pain away from the goose egg sized bump I received to the back of the head. I breathe in to sooth the burn and then give Miss Amidala a hand gesture to speak again.

"Did you find Ahsoka yet ?" She asked delicately, she knew I wasn't in a good mood from the way I slammed my bourbon.

"Not yet, I found out from the dumb on Eddy Street, that your sister must have decided to become a gun moll or decided out of the blue that she liked to live dangerously, because I found this in her apartment" I said as I laid the .38 caliber round on the desk.

Miss Amidala went silent and her face showed concern, I knew there was more to the story than just her missing little sister. When she saw the bullet went white with fear as if I was gonna load the caliber into my own gun and use it on her. This was a shocker this sultry and smooth dame was losing her nerve over a bullet, sometimes you have to get a little tough with dames especially with ritzzy dames like Miss Amidala in order to make them crack. Any minute now the truth would come pouring out she'd try to use some sob story on me, but I wouldn't let her get her meat hooks into me.

"Are you trying to frighten me , I paid you forty dollars for a days work, all you've done is find out Ahsoka lived in a bad neighborhood and found out she might have taken up guns,and my little sister is still missing" She said gaining back her usual composure.

"But the day isn't over yet, and don't bother about the forty bucks you can have it back if you like I didn't even bruise it" I said getting irritated with her.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sure your doing the best you can-" she started before I cut her off.

"With the facts I have" I interrupted her.

"But I've told you all I know" She said back.

"I don't think so, what did Ahsoka write about before she stopped writing" I said digging in.

"About her work, about her neighborhood, sometimes about a show she'd been too, sometimes it was about church" Miss Amidala explained.

"What did she do for fun?" I asked

"She was a very outgoing girl, she could have done a number of things, nothing mother or father would have ever approved of course, nothing sinful or anything like that, just very outgoing for a women" Miss Amidala explained.

"It's just like I said I-I" She stuttered before I interrupted her.

"I know what you said, now I'll tell you what's wrong with this picture, what's wrong is your not scared, and you ought to be scared as hell, I can't see myself bypassing the police for some dumb reason other than you don't want to get in trouble with your folks over it" I explained purposely trying to push her buttons.

"Your a horrible, disgusting man, don't you dare say me and my parents were worried-" She started before I interrupted her again.

"Don't get fresh with me sister, your sister's boyfriend's dead, stabbed to death" I said explaining Lux.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that" She apologized.

"So you admit that you knew she had a boyfriend" I pointed out.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for hiding that fact, it's just thought it was a bad idea, I was worried that he would find her after she wrote that she and Lux had gotten into a terrible fight, and I wanted you to find her before he could" Miss Amidala explained.

"You were worried forty bucks worth honey, but about what I wouldn't know, just put this hunk of folding back in your purse and forget you ever met me" I said plainly not giving a damn really.

"No I hired you to do a job, and god damn it you will do it" She said.

"Go find yourself another shmuck to find your crazy sister" I said, I've had enough of her bullshit for one day.

She raised her hand to slap me, but I caught it instead, and without warning she grabbed me by the shoulders and plunged her lips onto mine. I could hardly think, it was nice and as much as I tried to resist I couldn't I gave in to my inner lust and kissed her back, lips like soft velvet. She didn't mind being in charge, in fact she may have even gotten off on it, she's lucky it kind of turned me on as well. While we stand there lips locked and tongue fighting for dominance she lifted one leg up in the air which didn't help the growing want for each other. She started tugging at my shirt, luckily for the both of us the room right next to my office happened to be my apartment, where we could continue this with more comfort.

We spent the next hour and a half in a naked sweaty embrace of lust, letting out all the sensual tension that had been built up for each other. It's amazing she lets me do things I haven't done in forever, she lets me call her every dirty name in the book there is, she's like a goddess sensual and vibrant making my wish come true.

When my time in heaven is up she acts like as if it didn't happen, not as if she didn't enjoy it just as if she was trying to get out of my office as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted I was just trying to be more of a help to you by not being so hysterical" She said putting her hair up.

"Not to worry Miss, I should be apologizing you were just worried about your sister, I didn't mean to get tough with you" I say even though I don't mean it, did I believe her, it didn't matter at the moment.

She turned around, still in her black silky lingerie still clasping her right garter belt right before she lights up a cigarette. While she's talking about god knows what I'm admiring her from behind, that perfect figure belonged on a bust of a greek goddess. She breaks my trance when she comes over suddenly fully dressed in the same outfit she had on when I first met her, it looked as if she was going to kiss me again, just traced her gloved hand against my jawline, I liked it, I cracked the smallest of smiles. We say our goodbyes and she's out the door while I let darkness take me and drift on to sleep.

I wake up at sevin in the afternoon when my phone starts ringing, I get out of bed and head for the office. As I open the door I don't watch where I'm going and I trip over something, I curse under my breathe and suddenly realize my office was ransacked. Paper all over the place, files scrambled all over, all the drawer are open as if they were swung open. At least they didn't touch the bourbon as I check one of the drawers but my attention is turned to the ringing telephone once again so I pick it up and Ben answers me before I can even say hello.

"Anakin, is that you?" He said, his voice was urgent.

"Yeah its me Ben, what's wrong?" I asked in response.

"Listen to me Anakin, I just have something major in the case with Miss Amidala, Ahsoka is-" Ben is cut off by two loud bangs I hear in the background. I assume the worst but I can't get an answer from the other line.

But as I try hopelessly to answer the phone hoping to god that Ben will answer me back as I call for him. I hear the squeak of the door open, I"m on edge so before thinking I draw my revolver and met with a sight so great it cause my jaw to drop. In the doorway is a short strawberry blonde, she looked around the age of eighteen, curillian blue eyes, a crimson red lace collar swing evening dress with the sleeves cut off, with red heels to match her dress. The last thing I notice about her is she has a necklace in the shape of a cross, the cross shape on the necklace seemed larger than it needed to be though, and also she holding a snub nosed revolver straight at me as I point mine at hers.

"I hear you're looking for Ahsoka Amidala...well you found her". She says, all I can think is I have a million questions for her.


	4. Chapter 4

We both stand there in silence for a moment or two, we're both staring down the barrel of a revolver. Then I notice something, her hands are shaking as she points the revolver at me, which can only mean one thing, she's never fired a gun before which give me the edge I need. I walk towards her without fear knowing she wouldn't shoot me, she puts up a tough front as if to say she's not bluffing but I don't fall for it. In a second or two we're only a foot apart, and with lightning quickness I snatch the revolver out of her hand and she gives a dumbfounded look on her face. She starts to back away but I point my revolver at her telling to stay and take a seat. As she sits down I check her revolver I discover its not even loaded, big mistake on her part. But either way I had won the battle of wits and kept my nerve, I take a seat across from her as I keep my revolver aimed at her. I take out the bourbon and pour myself a glass and offer Ahsoka some, only she takes me up on the offer, we down it at the same time and then I decide to start asking my questions and I was going to get answers one way or another even if it took all night to get it out of that pretty little mouth of hers.

"Alright sweet face what's your story?" I ask

"Well word around town was you were looking at me, so I decided to play hard to get, but after you couldn't find me I gave up the hide and seek game" Ahsoka explained.

"And why did you pull a gun on me, I wasn't planning to hurt you, I just wanted to talk" I explain.

"Can't be to careful nowadays, plus I'm not exactly safe in this city" Ahsoka continued

"And why is that, you know a man is dead because I was hired to find you?" I said explaining Lux Bonteri.

"Forgive me if I'm not exactly choked up about his death but he wasn't exactly the nicest person to me" Ahsoka said wrinkling her nose.

"That doesn't answer my question, spill the beans" I said pushing on.

"Well it's because people have been trying to kill me ever since I left for this city, however I've been lucky not to be the victim unlike Barriss, she was gunned down right in front of me one night when we were having dinner but I know for a fact I was the intended target, so I started hanging around the rough sides of town and tried to blend in, first I went to an apartment run by a dirtbag named Watto and after I left, Lux took me in but he was a hard drinker and an adulterer and then we got into a huge fight and he threw me out, and that leads me to you now" Ashoka explained nervously lighting up a cigarette trying to fight back tears.

"And you have no idea who's trying to take you out?" I asked as Ahsoka shook her head.

"Well it doesn't matter now, I can just call your sister and she'll take you back to mommy and daddy dearest where you'll be safe from the big bad world" I said picking up the telephone.

"No please don't!" Ahsoka almost shrieked as she blocked my hand from picking up the phone.

"What the hell's the matter with you, I'm offering you a ticket out of this god forsaken city that you despise and now you stop me?" I said getting irritated.

"It's just, I don't want anybody to find me, you see this trip wasn't just a vacation… it was a chance to get away and start a new life in Hollywood make it big just trying to get my share of the American dream Mr. Skywalker" Ahsoka explained.

"It's called a dream for a reason, little miss" I said flatly.

"Be that as it may, a gal's gotta work" Ahsoka shot back.

"Anyone ever tell you, you're a cute little trick" I said cracking a tiny grin on one side of my face.

"Hmf, anyone tell you, you're a cute little gumshoe" Ahsoka shoots back a second time and it makes me smile.

"Alright miss, now that you've told me all that's happened to you what's the next step in your master plan?" I asked.

"Just forget you ever saw, I'll have to lay low, and maybe once the heat dies down I'll start looking for leading lady roles" Ahsoka said taking a drag on her cigarette.

"It won't be easy to forget you, I like looking at your face" I said a tad bit too flirty.

"Also, if people are gunning for you, they're obviously not gonna stop until the job gets done, I think you'd be better off sticking with me miss" I said.

"Maybe you're right, after all, I've heard rumors about you, you know how to get the job done" Ahsoka said, I smiled at the compliment.

So now I found myself in an entirely different situation, hiding out the girl I was supposed to find, usually someone who caused me this much trouble I would just throw out in the streets, but this dame felt different after all her best friend did just get killed. But why was this broad so special, she didn't seem the type to take up guns, hell even the gun she pulled on me was just to put a scare into me. I let the girl stay in my bed in the apartment right next from my office, while I made up the couch. Before I go to bed I break out the bottle of bourbon from my still destroyed office and pour myself a large drink when I'm met by Ahsoka standing in the doorway of my bedroom wearing nothing but a nightgown thats way too short for comfort. Thank god I saw her before I had my drink otherwise I would have choked on the bourbon.

"You mind telling me what your doing there?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I can't sleep, I just wondering if I can stay up with you just for a little while?" Ahsoka said to me in an unusual tone for her since we just met.

"Yeah, I guess have a seat" I said motioning for her to sit next to me while I poured another glass for her.

Ahsoka's strawberry blonde hair is down in a peekaboo style, her left eye is almost covered by her almost golden locks. She could definitely make it as a movie star, hollywood was always looking for beautiful girls to put in pictures. Even without make up she looks beautiful, we clink our glasses together and Ahsoka slams it down big mistake, it was a large drink. Her face turns red from the burn of the bourbon and she coughs but quickly catches her breath, while I just take a swig of my drink. It isn't long before the effects of the alcohol take ahold of Ahsoka and she starts slurring her words as she tries to talk and I figure it's time I put her to bed. As I lift her up she stumbles into my arms as if she was throwing herself at me, as I try to help her up she starts to wrap her arms around me letting her face get extremely close to mine, not that she wasn't beautiful its just I knew she wasn't in control of her actions. She starts to ramble almost incoherently about how my eyes are beautiful, rubbing my chest, telling me how I make her feel safe and all that sweet talk before without warning she plunges her lips with mine. Even though I try to fight it and try to pull away she won't let me, and before I know I give in to temptation the kiss becomes deeper, we wrap our arms around each other and share a moment in the middle of her living room. It was different than what me and Padme had done, with her it was lustful brought on by sexual tension. With Ahsoka it's more meaningful with her, we weren't fucking we were making love, making each other feel like we had our own personal heaven.

When I wake up it's to the ringing of the telephone, I get up and walk to my office to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answer

"Mr. Skywalker please tell me you've found something on Ahsoka" Padme said hysterically.

"Sorry Miss Amidala still nothing, maybe she got wise to you and decided to head for L.A" I said.

"Oh really do tell, but really Mr. Skywalker how hard can it be to find a young girl in this city" Padme said getting fresh.

"Don't get tough with me sweet face, ever since your sister boyfriends been dead I've been having to tiptoe delicately around this case without getting the police involved, which is what you shoulda done in the first place-" I say before I'm cut off by a man sitting in my office with a gun pointed at me with two thugs behind him.

"I'll have to call you back" I said before hanging up.

"And who you might you be?" I ask turning around slowly.

"Fett, Boba Fett, you've been a busy boy, been poking your nose where it don't belong" He says, his voice is deep and gritty, typical gangster voice.

"And where's that exactly?" I ask rhetorically.

"Oooh a tough guy, you know what happens to tough guys who poke their nose where it don't belong?" He asked getting close to me.

"No spell it out for me" I say.

"They get their noses broken" Fett says before clocking me in the face knocking me to the ground.

"Ok I'm done fuckin around here, where's the girl?" He asks towering over me.

"No idea who you're talking about, my heads a little fuzzy, maybe you shouldn't hit me so hard" I said before earning another punch to the face.

"Tell me where the girl is or I fuckin your blow your brains all over this office" He says putting his pistol to my temple.

"Go to hell" I said with a mouth full of blood, no way I was selling her out.

Fett cocks back the hammer on his pistol but before he can pull the trigger I heart stops as I hear Ahsoka yell "WAIT", stupid kid shoulda left when she had the chance.

"Well, well, well, you get to live another day, come with us missy there's somebody who wants to see you" Fett said grabbing her arm and dragging her with him.

"Rough him up boys, let him know the meaning of pain" Fett says to his goons who encircle me as Fett leaves with Ahsoka.

These guys were brawlers, they were huge chest like barrels, and arms like cannons but I wasn't just gonna roll over. The first gorilla threw a punch which I easily ducked under, and threw and uppercut of my own making the first thug back away in pain, the second thug grabbed me by the shoulders but I slam my forehead into his face cracking his nose, followed by a swift kick to the groin and smaking my fist into his face knocking him down. I then grab the first thug by his shirt and begin using my fist as a sledge hammer against his face until he's bruised and bloody before I make him talk.

"Where's he taking her?" I ask. I get no answer so I hit him again only harder.

"Where's he taking her?" I ask again.

"There's a mansion just outside the city, its where Fett likes to get rid of bodies, I can take you there" He tries to plead.

"No thanks I know where exactly that is" I say before punching his lights out and handcuffing the two together.

I dialed Rex's precinct.

"Hey Rex I got a little present for you in my office think you might like it" I said before hanging up and I head out to the mansion only this time I was going prepared, I grab my switchblade and stuff it in my back pocket, something was telling me I was gonna need it.


	5. Chapter 5

I knew this place, when I was on the police force with Rex, every cop on the force knew about the Mansion, I knew where I was going. Rex would tell me that was the place they could never get a warrant to search place, it would always fall short of enough evidence. Whenever someone would even try the "higher ups" would never approve of it, and if a cop went rogue they were never heard from again. I park the car half a mile away from the mansion, there are only a few guards, gonna have to do this silent and nasty so I press the button on my switchblade and the blade pops out.

I make my way up to the mansion and hug the walls before taking care of the first two guards, I slit their throats horrible way to kill a man, I'll hate myself when I got the time. As I inch closer to the window to get a better look at who was all in the room, I'm suddenly startled by some vicious barking of German Shepherds, their jaws snapping at the sight of me, it isn't long before I hear footsteps slowly coming towards my direction so I cut the corner just out of sight of the still barking German Shepherds. I ready my revolver hoping I don't have to use it, if I killed him it give away my position, and who knows they might just kill Ahsoka and miss Amidala, I cock back the hammer on my revolver and get ready to shoot Fett who's still inspecting the ground.

You fuckin muts, what the fuck is wrong with you, you better not make me come back out here again, or I swear you're all getting your balls clipped" Fett says as he kicks the cage, he must of hit one of them as I hear one of the dogs yelp.

I sigh in relief after I heard Fett go back inside because of him slamming the door. I cock the hammer on my revolver forward again as I now know where not to make an entrance. I enter the house just as the snow begins to fall, I can't remember the last time it snowed in San Francisco.

The back door is unlocked but it's our only entrance without being noticed, the inside of the farmhouse was huge it was more like a mansion stuck in the Victorian era. It was dark with only the moon providing any kind of light source, there was a long hall that looked like a light bluish shade when the moons light made contact with, it looked very eloquent. The first floor is completely empty they must have been either at the top or the basement. However I was broken out of my infatuation with the house when I hear Ahsoka's cries of pain those heartless bastards torturing a girl barely an adult, it makes me sick how sadistic some people can be. The cries seemed to be coming from the basement, I think it's going to be easy just barge in with gun drawn and then I ride off into the sunset, however as soon as I open the door to the basement all is a fist and then darkness.

I'm awoken by a sledgehammer to my face, I can see from the blood on his knuckles he had been beating me something fierce, I wasn't worried about myself, but then I see them, Ahsoka, Miss Amidala, and Ben all tied up bloody and bruised all because of me.

"Ben what did they do to you?" I asked my mouth still forcing blood through it.

"I'm sorry Anakin, they had my wife, they had my baby boy, they would have killed them if I didn't tell them where you, I'm sorry Anakin" Ben said, it was genuine. I couldn't blame him anybody else would have done the same.

"You just couldn't let it go could ya Skywalker, had to be the big hero, well let me tell you something, this time the hero dies and his friends die because of him" Fett says forcing me to look at the damage he's done to my friends before driving his fist into my face again.

"You hit like a bitch Fett, you know that... You hit like a bitch" I say after I spit out blood, Fett pulls out his pistol to shoot me when a voice tells to stop.

"No, mister Fett, you will get your chance, but first let him witness as his friends slowly die first but not before we get what we need, maybe he knows where it is" Says a voice coming down the stairs, its raspy yet intimidating, I'm shocked to find out that the voice belongs to Sheev Palpatine, the goddamn senator of the state. But what's worse is what I hear come out of Ahsoka's mouth after the Senator comes down the stairs.

"Daddy" Ahsoka says weekly.

"Yes my child, it is me, you have been a very bad girl, running away from home with that girlfriend of yours" Palpatine starts.

"Girlfriend" I say in surprise.

"Ah so she didn't tell you my dear private eye, the reason she ran away from home was because I unmasked her relationship to Barriss Offee, one of a sexual nature, I couldn't have that kind of publicity slander the family name so I had to kill Barriss, mister Fett succeeded in that task, and then all we had to do was wait for Ahsoka to pop up again to take care of the rest, but that's not all she told you, she said she was scared for her life, but in reality she was scared of us if we were to find a key she has that would make me and mister Fett very rich men, I just need to find out where she's hiding it" Palpatine finishes.

So I can see I've been played for a chump, a pawn in a scheme of lust, secrets, and money. Ahsoka can't bare to look at me, tears are rolling her face with shame, while Palpatine lets out a cruel chuckles.

"Alright miss Ahsoka I'm gonna give you just one last chance, tell me where the key is or else Mr. Skywalker over there doesn't make it out of this basement" Fett says as I feel the colt barrel of his pistol against my left temple.

I stone up and tell Ahsoka not to give up whatever key Fett was talking about with my stare. He presses the barrel of his pistol harder against my temple to show Ahsoka he isn't kidding, still I tell her with my stare to not squeal.

"Last chance miss Ahsoka… Alright Fett do it" Palpatine says after a few moments of silence from Ahsoka.

"WAIT!, alright I'll tell you where it is, just please don't kill him" Ahsoka screams finally cracking. I try to distract them with words but Fett puts his hand over my mouth.

"Don't listen to her Fett, she's hysterical she don't know what your talking about, just leave her alone" I say before Fett punches me again.

"Cough it up" Fett commands Ahsoka.

"Its inside of the heart on my necklace" Ahsoka confesses just before Fett rips the necklace off of Ahsoka and then opens the heart in the middle, I was shocked to see what was inside, it was a key.

This is what this was all about a fuckin key, what the hell was so special about this key. This must have been the key I heard them talking about earlier, whatever this key was supposed to open I couldn't let Fett have it. I wanted to ask Ahsoka what this key was for but they duct taped Ahsoka's mouth before I could ask her. Unfortunately for Fett I remembered I still had my switchblade in my back pocket, I quietly grabbed it and pressed the button and the blade popped out and I started to cuttaway at the tape that was binding my two hands together. Then I was gonna make Fett pay for what god only knows what he had done to these two innocent women.

"With this key we'll be able to unlock the warehouse at Crissy field airplane hangar" Fett says with a chuckle.

"Well now you all know the big secret too bad none of your will be around to" Palpatine says

"You know what to do mister Fett" Palpatine said grinning as Fett turned to me.

"Look how weak you are Skywalker, to tell you the truth ever since I saw you I've been waiting for this, I got no patience for a smart mouth" Fett said as he put the barrel of his Colt 1911 pistol between my eyes ready to pull the trigger.

"Your gonna have to wait a little longer" I say before I break free of my constraints, push his gun out of the way and smack my forehead against his making him fall on his back while I stand above him.

Palpatine swipes the keys from Fetts hands and sprints for the stairs but I cripple him with Fetts pistol as I put a bullet in each leg. Fett then tackles me bumping into a gaslight lamp as it hits the floor flames start to spread. I'm eventually on top of Fett and slam my fist into his face as he had done to me not too long ago until he kicks me off of him. Fetts gun lay on the ground as we both dive for it I gain control of the trigger side as he tries to point it away from him, in a desperate move I fire a shot, luckily it lands in Fetts throat, he chokes a minute I can't say I don't take pleasure in watching this bastard die slowly he deserved whatever hell was going to do to him. First things first I untie Ben and move on the women, as I untie Miss Amidala she swipes my gun from me and hits me over the head with it, I fall to the ground but before I can do anything I see her shoot Ahsoka dead on the spot, before I can even comprehend what just happened she turns her gun on me, but Ben pushes me out of the way just in time to save me, but not Ben who takes two in the chest. Miss Amidala then walks over to the bleeding Palpatine swiped the key from him and shot him once in the head killing him.

"Don't try to follow me Anakin, just forget all about me" Miss Amidala says her pistol still trained on me as I hold a dying Ben in my arms as the flames rise.

Before long Miss Amidala is gone, so I carry both Ben and Ahsoka outside, as I carry them outside they bodies leave blood trails in the snow. Ahsoka become shaky in the breathing, so I sit next to her and hold her hand.

"I'm sorry Anakin, I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry that this all happened because of me" Ahsoka says as her voice becomes more of a whisper, she'll be gone soon I can tell.

"Its alright Ahsoka I still believe you're a good person be at peace" I say to Ahsoka as I see the light leave her eyes and she dies in my arms.

"Anakin...anakin" Ben says calling me over to him.

"Just hold on Ben...just hold on" I say trying to calm Ben.

"No forget about me Anakin, just don't let her get away, if she gets away she'll do the same thing with the next man that comes along, she played all of us, don't let her win Anakin" Ben says.

"I won't let her win Ben, I promise you that" I say to Ben, the last thing he does is smile and then he goes limp.

Only one thing left to do, I stand up and watch the house burn down to the ground, I make my way to the car, not much I could do for Ahsoka or Ben but I'll make sure they get a proper burial, they deserve so much better. I make a quick stop in the city and find a payphone, I call up Rex, I don't tell him it's me I just leave it as an anonymous tip as I explain everything that happened before hanging up. They'll find Ben and Ahsoka give them a proper burial but me I have unfinished business with the dame that started this all. Palpatine had the key for Crissy Field Airplane hangar an old military hangar that had closed after world war two ended, but who knows what was there I was about to find out.

Miss Amidala was there she didn't notice me good I wanted to keep it that way. I saw what they were after the warehouse was full of contraband, Thompsons, BAR's, numerous amounts of ammunition, drugs like heroin, cocaine, marijuana, illegal cigarettes nicknamed "Death Sticks". Now it all made sense all three of them were gonna sell all these items on the black market and make endless amounts of cash. It was then that I made myself noticeable to Miss Amidala I stuck a little derringer Pistol into her back she dropped the pistol to the floor.

"So this is what all of you wanted, contraband to sell on the black market, and when you saw your opportunity you cut out the two people who you'd have pay a cut too, just so you could rake in all the profits you killed your partners" I said to Miss Amidala.

"Do you mind if I said you're twice the man I thought you were, your everything I want in a man" Miss Amidala says spinning around to face me.

Remember what she did, what she is I tell myself but remain silent to Miss Amidala's advances. Wait for your opening.

"I never dreamed a man like you existed, your everything I need, we could still be Anakin, we could live however we want, we could be rich beyond our wildest dreams" She says again.

"Its over Padme" I said calling her by her first name letting her know I'm serious.

"Deep down your more like me then you think Anakin, you'd be a fool to turn this down" She says getting closer so close to where she uses her delicate hands and starts to rub my arms.

"Just let it all go, be like me" She says, as a wild grin comes over her face.

She pulls close and I've got to look into those brown eyes I fell in love with when she first came into my office begging me for help. And all I want is to be lost in the sight, the sound, and the smell of her as she wraps her arms around my neck our faces inches apart. I can't think straight with her like this she intoxicating, I want to pull away but something tells me to stay put, my body tenses up she whispers into my ear.

"We can be free, free to be whatever we want to be, together forever" She whispers before she presses her lips against mine and no matter how hard I try I can't resist the temptation.

Her kiss is a promise of paradise before I know I'm being suckered in again by a women who just tried to kill me, my partner, a woman I cared for. Its temptation versus what's morally right but sometimes morally right is a word that can be stretched. After everything we've been through no matter how dangerous I know she is I think of us leaving all this behind living luxurious lives without a care in the world life is good, life is sweet, but ignorance is bliss. I know for a fact that life could never be no matter how much I wanted or begged for it, she's just too dangerous but I can't shake her off of me her hand grasp at my shoulders while our lips are still making contact. My head feels all over the place I've gotta make a decision and she's right deep down I am like her deep down I do wanna give in and just leave this all behind for a life of blissful ignorance a life with a goddess. I've made my decision.

The derringer barks and bucks in my hand and the sound is almost deafening, she only pulls slightly away, as I begin to set her down she calls out my name but only half of it "Ani" is all she can muster, her eyes wide as a raspy breathe escapes her. She clings to my shoulders all she wants, so I set her down gently as she uses the last bit of her strength to hold on to me. Life doesn't leave immediately though, as I finally put her down I look around and a gift from god stair back at me, a gasoline can, still full of gas. Before Padme's very eyes I douse every last inch of the warehouse in gasoline, I can hear her try to protest but her cries fall on deaf ears, because of this four people I cared about are dead soon to be five. As I leave the last trail of gas to the edge of the warehouse I realize Padme is in the opening of the warehouse, her hand clings to the bottom of my pants and all is shake my head, not in disgust or pity, but in remorse. I light up a cigarette with my zippo lighter, a terrified expression comes over Padme I wasn't gonna burn her I was gonna burn all of this in front of her. I throw my zippo at the edge of the gasoline trail and flames instantly engulf the warehouse, I walk away leaving Padme to be either burned alive or witness everything she worked for go up in flames, but no one said I had to save her so leave her there. Just as I leave in my car I hear blood curdling screams, they'll stick with me forever, but I don't look back not even for a second.

I arrive back at my office, the bourbon remains untouched, there's no telling what will come of this, maybe I'll be indicted on the murder of u.s senator, interfering with police business, or if anything that happened this night will make any kind of difference, who knows what will happen all is can do is pour myself a glass of bourbon slam it down...and wait.

The End.


End file.
